


tenderness is in the hands

by connyhascontrol



Series: tenderness is in the hands [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian AU, just two wives loving each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connyhascontrol/pseuds/connyhascontrol
Summary: Their morning routine had become an intricate dance, each knowing exactly where the other would step next, and instead of twirling around each other, they had both made sure to meet a few times. They had exchanged uncoordinated kisses tasting like toothpaste, had their hands on each other’s hips as they prepared breakfast, turning from the kitchen island to the cabinets as if they were slow-dancing at their prom.
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Series: tenderness is in the hands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739821
Comments: 20
Kudos: 107





	tenderness is in the hands

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something very sweet. That's what this is. Okay, half of it is smut, but like, very tender smut. Thanks to [stutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stutter/pseuds/stutter) for reading this over for me, and thanks to all my lady loves.

_the heart is the toughest part of the body / tenderness is in the hands_

_\- Carolyn Forché_

One second after Katya has picked up her phone, the screen lights up with a new message from Trixie. Katya always says that’s her superpower, knowing when Trixie is just about to text her. Trixie says it’s pure chance, that they text so much that it’s unlikely she isn’t texting Katya at any given moment. 

It’s especially true today. They woke up to birds chirping outside their window and the sun peeking out from behind thick clouds for the first time in what feels like weeks, maybe months. Their morning routine had become an intricate dance, each knowing exactly where the other would step next, and instead of twirling around each other, they had both made sure to meet a few times. They had exchanged uncoordinated kisses tasting like toothpaste, had their hands on each other’s hips as they prepared breakfast, turning from the kitchen island to the cabinets as if they were slow-dancing at their prom. They had only been out of sync when Trixie had to leave for the office and Katya hadn’t wanted to let her go.

“Baby.” The way Trixie had said it was as much a love declaration as it was a soft admonition, and Katya had only let her go after one last kiss. 

Five minutes later Katya had been out with the puppy, through the gate in their backyard on the path leading to the woods nearby, her feet in rubber boots. She’d been waving her phone around, trying to get enough service for her text of _you look so pretty today_ to go through to Trixie. She’d been driving and couldn’t reply, Katya knew, but she’d still needed to tell her right then. 

Trixie’s reply had only come when Katya was already at her own desk in her little office back at the house with a cup of green tea by her side. 

_You look like a scarecrow_ , she’d texted and then three kiss emojis, all individually so they’d all be big, and Katya had thought she could feel Trixie press each one of them against her skin. It was like this when they started dating. Today feels like it did back then, like new beginnings that promised so much happiness. It’s been six years since then and they have comfortably settled in their happiness. It’s not like they imagined it would be, but Katya is still so regularly blown away by what a good life she gets to live. 

She’s not going to get much work done today while Trixie is away. Usually she tries to get through her workload for the day when Trixie finishes up at the office, so that by the time Trixie has made it home, Katya has maybe tidied up a little or started dinner or done any of the things Trixie mentioned in passing, more to herself than to Katya, she had meant to get done ages ago.

More often than Katya would like she procrastinates during the day and then has to rush to get it all done when Trixie is already back home. She doesn’t want to waste any time she could be spending with her wife, so that’s been her resolution for the new year. It’s March now and it’s going semi-well, but she’s determined to stick with it and get there by the end of the year.

She’s not made for freelancing. Katya needs a designated workspace, clear instructions and a set time frame in which to finish a set task, and she’s really bad at selling herself. But after the agency she had worked for shut down, she had decided to give it a try. There’s always a demand for graphic designers, even if she mostly does business cards. It’s not exactly artistically fulfilling, but it pays the bills.

It’s gotten easier since Trixie has taken it upon herself to make Katya’s office look more like home. Katya might be a designer, but she leaves the decorating up to Trixie. She has a knack for picking things Katya never would have thought of herself, like the twine Trixie has strung up above the desk that holds up Katya’s little sketches and notes with wooden clothespins. Sometimes Trixie adds her own notes for Katya to find in the morning, saying things like _You’re my favorite person_ or _Nice ass_. It makes Katya excited to start the day.

They hadn’t originally meant to move this far out of the city, but it did afford them the luxury of space. Not just for Katya’s office, but also for a guest bedroom upstairs that they had painted a pale yellow, in the hopes it might become a nursery one day not that far into the future. They haven’t made a decision whether they want to adopt or find a donor and have their own baby. Trixie says she’d like to be pregnant, and Katya would like to take care of her while she’s pregnant. 

She’d told Trixie that as they’d lain in bed one night, Katya’s arm slung over Trixie’s waist from behind and her hand splayed over her belly that was now softly curving from the good life they were living, not a new one growing inside her. Katya told her how she’d hold her hand during the doctor’s appointments and rub her feet when they'd be swollen and aching. She’d also told Trixie she would still be deliriously happy if that didn’t happen, and they’d just raise the puppy as if he was their own son.

"He is," Trixie had said in indignation, and Katya had blown a raspberry against the back of her neck.

By the time Cooper wakes up from his morning nap and needs to be taken outside again, pushing his little snout insistently against Katya’s sock feet, Katya and Trixie have exchanged a few messages. It’s not a real conversation; they’re just throwing emojis and tongue-in-cheek insults back and forth, poking at each other like teenagers who don’t yet know how to act around their crush.

Katya throws on a cardigan, and then stands in the open garden gate with her eyes closed, enjoying the sun on her skin while Cooper sniffs around and does what he needs to do. He’s nowhere to be seen when Katya opens her eyes again.

“Cooper,” she calls, and then corrects herself. “Agent Dale Cooper!” She always reprimands Trixie for not using his full name and title and now she’s started doing it herself. She knows it’s ridiculous and that it’s a real mouthful to call. But when they got him, Katya insisted on the full name, so now she’s committed and Trixie would make fun of her for backing down. They both know it’s just a matter of time.

The puppy in question doesn’t seem to care. He comes hurtling out from behind a bush as soon as he hears his name, rushing towards Katya with flying ears, on paws that he’s only just starting to grow into. When he reaches her and she scratches him behind the ears, his tail wags so hard that his whole body moves with it.

The weather is too nice to go back inside, so Katya closes the gate and leaves the dog in the garden while she makes herself a PB&J for lunch. She eats it sitting in the open sliding door, sandwich in one hand, throwing Cooper’s favourite ball with the other. When she's finished eating, she takes a short video of the puppy bounding after his ball and retrieving it, only reluctantly letting go of it so Katya can throw it again.

All Trixie sends back is the heart emoji, big, red and pulsing on the screen of Katya's phone in a way that she used to think was a little unsettling in its intensity. They're long past trying to tone it down now. She replies with her own beating heart. After that it stays quiet on Trixie's end, and Katya knows she's put her phone away, determined to make up for the morning when neither of them got anything done. 

With a dramatic sigh, Katya goes back to her office where Photoshop is still open, with Cooper trailing after her, not yet ready for the next nap of the day. He’s brought a squeaky toy with him, a little hamburger, and Katya uses the noise as an excuse for why she can’t do any work. She uploads about twenty Instagram stories with the dog in different filters before a message from Trixie pops up on her screen.

 _You have things to do,_ it says, and Katya snorts at Trixie obviously watching her story at work.

 _Only one and she’s texting me from her office,_ she sends back. Trixie fires back, _I hate you,_ and only sends the eye roll emoji when Katya writes, _You love me._

Katya tinkers a little with her current project. She gets absorbed trying to implement all the changes the client requested she make. 

“Make the logo bigger,” she mutters to herself. “If I make the logo any bigger they could just run that as the ad by itself.” There’s nobody to express their sympathy or even make a noise of acknowledgement, and Katya grabs her phone again. Just then, Trixie texts her.

_Okay I do love you_

Now Katya doesn’t want to give in, instead giving Trixie some of her own medicine. Even though she wants to say it back, she only writes, _I know._

When it’s nearing the time when Trixie usually finishes up, Katya gets fidgety. Trixie always texts her from the car when she’s about to head home, and nothing gets Katya as excited as that text. When it finally does come (even a little earlier than normally, Katya notices), she also asks what Katya wants tonight.

 _The usual?_ she offers and only gets the thumbs up emoji back. She has about 40 minutes until Trixie will be home with takeout from their favourite Thai place. That’s enough time for Katya to compose an email to her client, somehow politely informing them that their wishes are stupid and she could do that but then it would look ugly as fuck, before she should set the table. 

Trixie comes home just as Katya is done. She dumps the food on the table and winds both arms around Katya’s neck. Katya’s arms settle around her waist by themselves.

“Say it back,” Trixie demands before she’s even said hello.

“Huh?” This close to her face Katya can only focus on one of Trixie’s eyes and her own jump back and forth before settling on one.

“You didn’t say that you love me too, say it back!”

“Oh!” Katya laughs. “I love you.” She pushes up for a quick kiss that Trixie immediately turns into something deeper.

“I missed you,” she murmurs close to Katya’s lips when she finally pulls back, and Katya hums, both acknowledging it and saying that yes, she's missed Trixie too in the long, long hours since she left for the office this morning. 

"What have you been doing while I was gone? Besides not working."

"Longing." Katya makes sure to keep her face and voice serious.

"Right." Trixie nods.

"Yearning," Katya adds just as seriously, and the corners of Trixie's lips twitch.

"Sure."

"Aching," Katya finishes and pulls Trixie into another kiss, drowning her laughter in it.

Trixie coos at Katya having set the table, but then still insists they move to the couch. She’s worn new heels that Katya had suggested might just be a little too small for her broad feet, and now Trixie wants to eat with her feet up. They eat their soups right out of the containers, Katya the Tom Kha Gai and Trixie the vegetarian version, before Trixie puts some of her Pad Thai on Katya’s plate and she scoops some of her Satay peanut sauce onto Trixie’s plate. There’s a bottle of Chardonnay in the fridge, and they can’t agree on how long it’s been open. They both deem it fine but not for much longer, so they decide to finish it tonight. 

Once they’re done eating, Katya quickly clears the couch table, Trixie communicating with a whine and a look at her feet that she’d rather not get up. When Katya sits back down, she pulls Trixie’s feet in her lap. She wiggles her toes at Katya with a content smile, which quickly turns into a sigh when Katya digs her thumb into the ball of her foot. Katya was still working part-time as a massage therapist when they started dating, and their friends had made joke after joke about Trixie getting that happy ending. They had stopped eventually when Trixie would assure them confidently that she definitely was. 

Trixie hadn’t only meant the sex, but _them_ in general. Only a few weeks into dating she had informed Katya that she wasn’t allowed to propose because Trixie was going to do it when the time came. Katya had played at being offended. What if she wanted to propose? What if she already had a speech prepared and a ring hidden in her sock drawer? She didn’t -- she wasn’t fully insane -- but it was worth Trixie’s smile. 

“Save the speech for your vows and give me the ring now,” Trixie had told her with a grin. They hadn’t talked about that again, but they both knew it would eventually happen and Katya waited patiently for Trixie to deem it the right time. When a year later she did, Katya had her vows written into a notebook she kept in her desk drawer, buried underneath old art supplies, together with a ring box. 

When Katya gave Trixie the ring just after she had proposed, Trixie complained, “I told you to give it to me right away,” but she was crying and laughing, and Katya knew she made the right choice. 

They drink their not-bad-but-not-good-anymore wine and watch an episode of _Bake Off_. By the time the second episode starts they’re both a tiny bit tipsy, and Trixie has shifted all the way into Katya’s lap, her slightly cold hands quickly heating up underneath Katya’s shirt. While they’re kissing, Katya blindly gropes around for the remote behind Trixie to turn the TV off.

“What’s wrong?” Trixie gasps against her mouth.

“I absolutely do not want to hear Paul Hollywood talk about bread when I’m trying to get in the mood.”

Trixie hands push upwards and cover Katya’s breasts, over her bra but under her shirt, and she squeezes. “You’re always in the mood.”

“No, only when I’m in the same room as you, so you wouldn’t know when I’m not,” Katya explains with a smile and pulls Trixie closer by her ass. “And every time I think of you,” she then confesses against Trixie’s neck.

“So always.” 

Katya can hear the smile in her voice and scrapes her teeth along Trixie’s neck.

“What do you want?” she asks quietly, and pulls back far enough that she can look at Trixie’s face. Trixie bites her lip, her smile growing, and pulls her hand out from underneath Katya’s shirt. She picks up Katya’s right hand where it’s resting on her own hip, and with both hands she brings it up to her mouth. Her lips press gently against each of Katya’s knuckles, then she lays it along her cheek, pushing into the palm of Katya’s hand like a cat.

“The usual?”

Katya only hums. Trixie knows she’s never going to say no to that. Trixie asking for it is enough to make Katya’s knees turn to jelly. Without any haste Trixie climbs off her lap, stands up and holds both hands out to pull Katya up. She does pull, with a strength that always takes Katya by surprise. Trixie might be all soft curves and sweet smiles, but she has carried Katya, with her legs slung around Trixie’s hips, to the bedroom before. 

Now she only keeps holding onto one of Katya’s hands and leads her to the bedroom. With the other hand she’s already undoing the buttons of her own shirt, struggling a little where they strain over her breasts. Katya does it for her when they’re in front of the bed. There’s no pretense to them undressing themselves and each other. They both reach for whatever is nearest, only focused on getting naked. Once they are, they pull apart; they have done this so many times they don’t have to talk about it anymore. 

In the en-suite Katya thoroughly washes her hands and checks her nails, making sure they’re short and round. She places her wedding ring in the shallow little bowl Trixie put by the sink for her jewelry. When she comes back outside, Trixie has piled their pillows against the headboard and put a towel down in the middle of the bed. She’s rummaging through her bedside drawer and pulls out a bottle of lube. 

“We should restock. It’s enough for today, but I don’t think we’ll get a second time out of this.”

“What, already?” Katya asks with a frown, trying to remember when they bought that bottle. It’s the nice silicone lube that feels like liquid silk on Katya’s hands. They’ve tried it once with water-based, and it works but it’s definitely not as smooth, and they both decided if there was a good place to splurge, it was on high-quality lube. 

The addition to her mental shopping list is quickly filed away, and they have no issue getting right back to where they left off earlier. Katya sighs with relief at the skin contact as they settle on the bed, Trixie sinking into her mountain of pillows and Katya above her with one knee between Trixie’s legs. Her nipples drag over Trixie’s as she kisses up to her mouth, and Trixie quickly slings her arms around Katya’s back, pulling her down against her front. 

As they’re kissing, Trixie’s hips start pressing down against Katya’s thigh, and she moves her knee a little bit higher to give Trixie more pressure. Katya isn’t pushing in any way, she lets Trixie take the lead with the speed they move at. If anything, she has to slow Trixie down for her own good sometimes. Trixie isn’t always great at taking care of herself, in this as in many other things. Over the years she’s gotten better at it with Katya’s help, and when she can’t quite get there by herself, Katya will lift her the rest of the way. 

Tonight, Trixie is especially impatient. It takes her no time at all to start whimpering into Katya’s mouth. Against her leg Katya can feel how wet Trixie is, how it makes movement easier and how Trixie is already taking full advantage of it. 

“Do you even need me here for this or…?” Katya says into Trixie’s ear with a grin, and gets an offended gasp in return. 

“I always need you!” Trixie’s brows are pulled together in a frown that only starts smoothing out when Katya takes one nipple into her mouth, squeezing the other breast with her hand. Trixie’s tits are so big that if she’s too gentle, Trixie barely even feels it. Katya knows how to use her teeth to make Trixie press her torso up and spread her legs further. 

“Come on, I’m ready,” she urges Katya on, and she only hums around the nipple in her mouth. Trixie presses out a whine and Katya takes her mouth off her.

“You need to relax if you want me to put my whole hand inside you.”

Trixie knows this, of course she does, but she still whines again.

“We don’t have to do it. I could get you off nice and easy with my mouth,” Katya offers in a low voice. They do that too; it’s not always about doing the absolute most. Katya knows Trixie's body as well as her own. She knows how to make her come, in five minutes or in two hours. But once Katya had managed to put her hand inside Trixie, Trixie didn’t _want_ to come any other way anymore.

“No, I want it,” Trixie assures her.

She had described it to Katya afterwards, the feeling of fullness she had never experienced before. Every tiny movement Katya made had felt like she was getting pounded while every sensitive spot inside her was getting massaged. It always takes time until Katya can slide in all the way to her wrist, but once she does, Trixie is usually only seconds away from coming. That sight alone is worth all the preparation. 

Katya starts with two fingers and no lube. Trixie doesn’t need it; she takes Katya’s fingers easily, even slams her hips down, trying to take them deeper. With her other hand, Katya presses down just above her mons, not hard, just hard enough to make her stop moving so much. 

“If you want this to work, you’re going to have to be patient and keep still,” Katya tells her in a calm voice, and Trixie whines. “Can you do that for me?” Katya asks more insistently, and Trixie bites her lip and nods. “Good.”

Katya takes the steadying hand off Trixie and grabs the lube with it. She pulls her fingers almost all the way out of Trixie, only letting the tips part Trixie’s labia, and pumps a generous amount of lube onto her fingers. Trixie gasps when Katya slides them back inside. It’s a little cold, but Katya can move differently now. Her fingers slide back and forth so easily that she can add a third finger without any real resistance. Trixie is a lot tighter around her now; this is where Katya starts to really take her time. The only things that will help moving forward from here are patience and a lot of lube.

By the time Katya has four fingers in her, squeezed tightly together in a wedge, Trixie is dripping on the towel beneath her. With her thumb Katya rubs slow circles over her clit to distract her and help her relax. More than that it helps that she gently encourages Trixie, telling her how well she’s doing. Trixie gasps when Katya tucks her thumb in as well. She drizzles more lube over her hand and keeps gently rocking it back and forth, pushing it a tiny bit further every time, until she gets it in up to her knuckles.

“It’s not gonna fit,” Trixie whines, as she does every time, sounding like she's about to cry. She actually had cried the first time they tried it. Back then it hadn’t fit, and even though they had talked about that being probable on the first try, Trixie had been so disappointed when Katya had told her it wasn’t working. Katya had crawled up over her and kissed her wet cheeks, her hand dripping with lube held aloft as to not get it on everything. Now Katya thinks with a little more time they might have managed it back then too, but she had been so worried about hurting Trixie. She had felt so tight around Katya’s hand that she couldn’t imagine it ever working. The next time they’d tried, Trixie had made her promise not to stop until Trixie told her to. 

"It will fit," Katya assures her as always, quietly but insistently. She adds another pump of lube to her hand and twists very gently. This is the hardest part, when they’re almost there and when it seems absolutely impossible that Trixie can stretch even a tiny bit further. It’s when Katya starts to babble, when she tells Trixie over and over how good she’s doing, how beautiful she is, that Katya can’t believe how lucky she is that she gets to have Trixie and do this with her. 

There’s one last push as Katya tells her she’s her _good girl_ and then Katya's hand finally pops through the ring that's stretched so tightly around her. Trixie sobs with relief as the rest of her hand slides in, almost getting sucked in, and they both just breathe heavily, trying hard not to move. 

Trixie’s whole body is covered in a layer of sweat that glistens in the warm light from their bedside lamp. Her chest rises and falls with her panting and Katya doesn’t know whether to look at her spread out like a goddess or at her entrance that’s tightly wrapped around Katya’s wrist. Once she’s got her hand all the way inside, Katya is always amazed how almost comfortably she seems to fit. Trixie is softly squeezing her hand, but there’s no effort anymore. Her hand settles in Trixie like she was meant to receive her like this. Katya can’t think about it for too long or she will need to rest her head against the inside of Trixie’s thigh as she cries about how incredible Trixie is. 

“Can I move?” Katya asks with her voice rough when Trixie’s breathing has gotten less frantic. Trixie’s head just jerks in a nod. With her hand back on top of Trixie to steady her, Katya very gently presses her knuckles upwards to the inside of Trixie’s clit, and Katya’s name rips itself from Trixie’s throat. 

For a second, Katya has to close her eyes and be very still. It’s so much, both the physical feeling of what they’re doing and the trust that Trixie puts into her to do this right. It’s one more thing Katya does to take care of Trixie; it just feels monumental every time. The hand that's moving inside Trixie now is the same hand that Katya makes Trixie's coffee with every morning, the same hand that sews buttons back onto Trixie's favorite coat, the same hand that pushed a wedding band onto Trixie's finger. This is just an extension of all those things and countless more. 

“Please,” Trixie sobs. “Katya. Please.”

Katya presses her knuckles upwards again. This time she also twists her wrist the tiniest amount, and that’s all it takes for Trixie to come, her head falling back, her mouth wide open, broken moans pouring from her. Katya holds her breath and keeps her hand very still while Trixie squeezes around her, her other hand still on top of Trixie to keep her from thrashing too much. Even when Trixie’s body seems to have given it all that it’s got, Katya can still feel her insides pulse. Once she’s truly done, they’re both quiet for a moment. As always, Katya wants to tell her how unbelievably hot that was, but it feels too special for that. 

She’s also aware that there’s only a small window where Trixie still enjoys being that full after having come, and even though she knows it’s bordering on too much, Katya moves her thumb toward Trixie’s clit, not touching it directly, just rubbing around it. Trixie makes a strangled noise, but they’ve found out that it helps her relax enough that Katya can slowly and carefully twist her wrist and pull out without causing her any pain. The whole time Katya makes low, soothing sounds, as if she’s tending to the wounds of a skittish animal. 

Once she’s got her hand free, she quickly wipes it on the towel and flexes her fingers, already crawling up to where Trixie is making grabby hands at her, meeting in a sloppy kiss. Trixie’s eyes are barely open and she looks like she’s far away, but she keeps muttering Katya’s name with a smile softly tugging at the corners of her mouth. Katya presses kisses all over her face, tasting the sweat off her skin, and assuring her how good she did. Trixie lays as closely against her as possible, her eyes drifting closed and humming contentedly. 

“Are you okay, baby?” Katya whispers, and Trixie nods without opening her eyes. Katya likes this part just as much as the actual sex, making sure Trixie is well taken care of. They stay like this for a few minutes, just enjoying the afterglow, but then Katya gets up. She cracks the window open to help Trixie cool down, and fills the glass she has on her bedside table with fresh water in the bathroom. Katya watches as she slowly drinks all of it, and then refills it again. 

There’s a scratching at the bedroom door, and Katya swears. Trixie’s still somewhat unfocused eyes regard the door with a puzzled expression.

“I need to let Cooper out.” Understanding flickers across Trixie’s face. “Are you gonna be okay for a few minutes?” Katya asks, and Trixie smiles.

“Of course I will.” Her voice is rough, but her eyes are warm on Katya. 

Katya quickly picks up a pair of leggings and a sweatshirt from the top of the laundry hamper and throws them on. She kisses Trixie one more time before she goes to open the door. 

Cooper winds his little body tightly around her legs with every step she takes towards the back door, and when she opens it, he shoots outside into the darkness. Swearing under her breath, Katya pulls her rubber boots onto her naked feet and follows him into the garden. He’s standing at the gate, tail wagging rapidly, and barely waiting until she’s opened it far enough to squeeze through the gap. Shifting from one foot to the other, Katya curses the fact that he refuses to do his business in the garden, then she could just open the door for him and call him back in a few minutes later. She’s impatient; not only is she cold, she’s dying to get back to Trixie. Not that Trixie desperately _needs_ her, but Katya likes being there.

Finally, Cooper is done and Katya has to urge him to come back to her so they can go inside. There, he immediately finds his bed and curls up to sleep. With that, Katya is assured that he’ll be okay for the night. She hurries back to the bedroom, leaving the rubber boots lying in the hallway. 

Trixie is sitting up in bed when Katya gets back. She’s rearranged the pillows so they both got their favorite ones to sleep on, put on an old shirt, and settled underneath the blanket. She’s smiling softly.

“Hey.”

“Hi,” Katya replies, smiling too.

“Get ready for bed and get your ass in here, I miss you.”

That’s all Katya needs to hear. She strips her clothes off on the few steps to the hamper and stuffs them back in. She quickly brushes her teeth, peeing at the same time, and then once more thoroughly washes her hands. She’s under the covers with Trixie in record time, kissing her languidly.

“Give me your hands,” Trixie murmurs, and when Katya holds them out to her, she grabs the tube of hand lotion always sitting on her bedside table. She squirts some into her own palm and then scoops it up with her fingers before rubbing it onto the back of Katya’s hand and along the fingers, into the spaces in between and then her palm. When she’s done with one hand, she does it just as methodically with Katya’s other hand.

“Elbows,” she instructs, squeezing some more lotion onto her own fingers, and Katya bends first one arm then the other for Trixie to rub lotion into the dry, itchy skin of her elbows. Trixie knows she’s not great at keeping up with moisturizing. With mechanical movements Trixie rubs the rest of the lotion into her own hands. Katya raises hers to her face to breathe in the scent. It’s slightly sweet but not unpleasantly so. It’s such a distinctly Trixie smell that she can’t help but sigh a little. 

“Can you set the alarm half an hour earlier for tomorrow? I wanna eat you out, but I’m too tired now.”

“Sure.” Katya grabs her phone and does as Trixie told her. They’ve done this before. After getting fisted, Trixie is usually not in the mood to do anything, and beforehand, she’s too impatient to get Katya off. Sometimes Katya doesn’t set the alarm earlier, instead letting Trixie sleep in. Knowing Trixie is well-rested is worth her annoyance when she wakes up and realizes that she doesn’t have time for whatever she had planned. 

But today was a special day, even if nothing they did was out of the ordinary for them, and Katya wants the magic to last a little longer. As if that’s ever been a problem for them, Katya thinks, as she plugs her phone in to charge. Trixie waits until she’s put it down and has settled in before turning off the light. Then she backs her hips up against Katya’s and pulls her arm over her waist, intertwining their fingers on top of her tummy. 

“You know you’re the hottest woman in the world and that nobody has ever loved anyone more than I love you, right?” Katya murmurs into her ear, her cheek resting against Trixie’s. They squish together even more with Trixie’s smile getting wider.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you think, either here in the comments or on tumblr where you can find me at [connyhascontrol](https://connyhascontrol.tumblr.com/).


End file.
